


Princess Stark

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: The table was child-sized, decorated with little stars and rockets, and there was a set of blue plates over it, along with some mugs, toy foods and plastic knives and forks. The little girl had dark hair pulled into two puffs and a gap-toothed smile as she chatted excitedly with a big stuffed bear she had by her side and with someone sitting on the opposite side of the table.That someone was… Tony.Tony, knelt awkwardly on the rug to sit by a child-sized pink table.Tony, who was apparently pretending to sip tea from a green mug decorated with a flower, nodding solemnly to whatever the girl was saying as if he had never heard anything more interesting.Tony, who was wearing a tiara.





	Princess Stark

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Caught in a tea party wearing a tiara" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. As always, thanks to Sheron for the beta and help!

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes.

He just got back from his morning run and took a shower, then decided to go to the main floor to get some documents to work on his newest report for SHIELD. He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone. Thor was on Asgard, Bruce was travelling, Clint and Natasha were off on Avengers business, and, though Tony was at the Tower, he and Steve didn’t talk much outside of the field. Tony spent most of his time working, which Steve didn’t blame him for, because he did the same thing.

So, when he walked into the living room and saw a round, pink table with a little girl standing right next to it, Steve was more than a little confused.

He took a step forward, examining the scene. The table was child-sized, decorated with little stars and rockets, and there was a set of blue plates over it, along with some mugs, toy foods and plastic knives and forks. The little girl had dark hair pulled into two puffs and a gap-toothed smile as she chatted excitedly with a big stuffed bear she had by her side and with someone sitting on the opposite side of the table.

That someone was… Tony.

Tony, knelt awkwardly on the rug to sit by a child-sized pink table.

Tony, who was apparently pretending to sip tea from a green mug decorated with a flower, nodding solemnly to whatever the girl was saying as if he had never heard anything more interesting.

Tony, who was wearing a tiara.

Steve blinked, as he took in the scene. The tiara was a glittery pink that contrasted hilariously with the serious expression on Tony’s face, making everything funnier. The little girl seemed happy, and as she finished talking to the bear, she turned towards Tony, expectantly, and, to Steve’s complete surprise, Tony leaned forward and shook an accusing finger at the bear.

“Look, buddy, we all saw you take it. Now, I get it, it’s delicious.” He took one of the toy cakes from the table, pretending to take a huge bite and chew on it. “But you know you need permission, so say you’re sorry. Ms. Muffins thinks so too,” he said, gesturing towards a big stuffed bird on his side. Then he turned towards Dummy, who was on his other side, and waved his mug in the direction of the robot. “Yes, I’d like some more, please and thank you.”

Dummy beeped in excitement and rushed to grab an empty jar, pretending to pour it right next to Tony’s mug.

“Really close this time, pal. I’m proud of you,” Tony said, nodding. The tiara fell a little over his forehead, and that was too much for Steve, who let out a chuckle.

Tony’s head snapped towards him immediately. His eyes widened as he straightened the tiara and a flush spread over his cheeks. Steve wished he had a camera.

The little girl, now also aware of Steve’s presence, watched Tony’s reaction in confusion. Tony coughed.

“Uh, hello, Cap,” he stuttered. The flush was not a bad look on him, Steve thought. Unexpected, yes – Steve never thought he’d see Tony Stark blushing – but it fitted his features nicely, matching the warm glow of his brown eyes.

“Captain America!” the girl exclaimed. She looked at him with wide dark eyes before giving a hesitant, shy wave. “Hi!”

Steve waved back, smiling. “Hi.”

“Hm, Violet, honey, why don’t you go to the kitchen for a minute? I think the muffins might be ready,” Tony said.

Violet clasped her hands happily, immediately forgetting Steve in favor of the prospect of baked goods. She jumped to her feet and took off to the kitchen so fast it took Steve a moment to realize she was gone.

“Rhodey’s niece,” Tony explained with a grumpy look on his face that, honestly, only made the scene better. “She visits sometimes. Very smart kid. Likes robots and space ships.”

“And tea?” Steve asked, unable to bite back a grin.

Tony sighed. “Yup.” He raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. “Look, let’s do both of us a favor and forget you ever saw this, Cap, just go on with whatever you were going to do, ok?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that a royal command?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “What—“ Then it seemed to dawn on him, and he tilted his head comically, seeming almost intrigued. “Are you making fun of me, Captain?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Your Highness.”

“…Holy shit, you’re making fun of me,” Tony said. There was a touch of surprised delight on his voice. “Knock it off, Cap. I’m making a little kid happy.”

“You really are. She seemed to be having fun,” Steve said honestly. Tony’s expression seemed to falter a little, as if he had been thrown off-balance for a moment. Steve smiled. “Besides,” he gestured towards the tiara. “It compliments your eyes.”

Tony’s grin was wide as he answered. “Fuck you,” he said, but Steve couldn’t help notice a new spark in his gaze. Tony stared at him with the same look he got when he made a breakthrough analyzing a scheme at a team meeting. It made Steve feel strangely proud of himself.

He walked towards the balcony next to the pink the table, leaning back and crossing his arms. “What flavor muffins are we having?”

“Chocolate chip,” Tony answered. There was a playful smile on his lips as he added, “Not you, though. Smartasses don’t get muffins in my kingdom.”

“I’ll lead a revolution,” Steve replied, and Tony actually laughed, and it felt like winning a prize.

“Of course you will,” Tony said in a slightly softer voice, sounding fond in a way Steve hadn’t heard before directed towards him. He nodded towards the table without taking his eyes off Steve. “Have a seat, Cap. We’ll need extra eyes if Mr. Buns tries to steal a muffin.”

For a moment, Steve hesitated – he had work to get done, and he wasn’t that sure if he’d be a good actor like Tony, and he didn’t want to ruin Violet’s joy with his awkwardness. But Tony's gaze didn’t falter, and – well – Steve really could get used to being the focus of that gaze, he thought with a pleasant twisting in his stomach. He really, really could.

“Okay,” he said, dropping onto the floor on the opposite side of the table. Tony’s smile grew.

The muffins were a little burnt, but Steve didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. You can also [reblog the post](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180020881705/princess-stark-nanasekei-marvel-cinematic) on tumblr.


End file.
